Leprechaun Franchise
Leprechaun is a series of horror comedy films consisting of 8 films. Beginning with 1993's Leprechaun, the series centers on a malevolent and murderous leprechaun, who, when his gold is taken from him, resorts to any means necessary to reclaim it. None of the series are in chronological order. English actor Warwick Davis plays the title role in every film except for the reboot, Leprechaun: Origins, and the TV movie, Leprechaun Returns. The first two films were theatrically released. After a disappointing gross from Leprechaun 2, Vidmark released Leprechaun 3 direct-to-video. The following sequels were all direct-to-video. Overview In the original Leprechaun, Daniel O'Grady captures the Leprechaun while in Ireland, takes his gold and smuggles it back to his home in North Dakota, unaware the Leprechaun has followed him. Confronting O'Grady and demanding his gold the Leprechaun is injured by O'Grady and sealed in a crate with a four-leaf clover, though before O'Grady can kill the creature he suffers a stroke. Ten years later the Leprechaun is accidentally released by Tory Redding and her new friends, and goes on a killing spree in search of his gold, which Alex Murphy and Ozzie had discovered. After the Leprechaun reclaims the bulk of his gold he is defeated when Alex shoots a four-leaf clover down his throat with a slingshot and Alex's older brother Nathan blows up the well the Leprechaun falls into. In Leprechaun 2, the Leprechaun seeks out a new bride in modern-day Los Angeles, one thousand years after an earlier attempt to claim a bride was foiled. Claiming a fussy teenage girl named Bridget, the descendant of his original choice of a wife, the Leprechaun holds her captive in his lair and terrorizes her boyfriend Cody, who had taken one of his gold coins. In the end Cody saves Bridget and defeats the Leprechaun by impaling him with a spike made of wrought iron, one of the few substances that can harm a Leprechaun. Leprechaun 3 begins with the Leprechaun, having been changed into a statue by a magical medallion, being sold to a Las Vegas pawn shop. Assuming his original form when the clerk removes the medallion, the Leprechaun kills him and goes on a rampage through Las Vegas in search of one of his wish granting coins, which is passed from hand to hand. The Leprechaun is ultimately defeated by college student Scott McCoy and Scott's new girlfriend Tammy Larsen, who blast his gold with a flamethrower, causing it to vanish and the Leprechaun to burst into flames. Taking place in the future, Leprechaun 4: In Space has the Leprechaun abduct and begin courting snobbish alien princess Zarina, seducing her with promises of wealth. After being blown up by a group of marines who rescue Zarina, the Leprechaun is reborn on the marines' ship via exploding out of the groin of one of an unfortunate man, Kowalski. He then goes off in search of his stolen bride and gold, killing all those who get in his way. After being turned into a giant via an enlargement ray, the Leprechaun is ejected into space by the survivors of the massacre. Set in Compton, California, Leprechaun in the Hood has the Leprechaun being turned to stone once more, this time by pimp Mack Daddy O'Nassas, who uses the Leprechaun's mind-controlling magic flute to become a successful music producer. Years later, the Leprechaun is unknowingly changed back to flesh and blood by a trio of wannabe rappers led by Postmaster P. who rob Mack Daddy, taking the Leprechaun's gold and the flute from him with the intent of using the objects to become successful. Hunted by both Mack Daddy and the Leprechaun, Postmaster P., after his friends and Mack Daddy are killed, is brainwashed into becoming a servant of the Leprechaun. Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood begins with the Leprechaun stalking Father Jacob trying to get his gold back, only to be dragged into the ground by demonic hands when the priest uses four-leaf clover laced holy water against him before dying from a heart attack. One year later the Leprechaun's gold is discovered by eighteen-year-old Emily Woodrow and her friends, who use the gold to fulfill their wildest fantasies, unintentionally releasing the Leprechaun, who goes after Emily and the others to get his gold back, killing everyone who gets in his way. On the rooftop of the abandoned community centre Father Jacob had been building using the Leprechaun's gold Emily and her boyfriend Rory Jackson defeat the Leprechaun by knocking him and his gold off the roof and into a pool of wet cement below, where the Leprechaun sinks and becomes trapped.